Who am I?
by storymixer321
Summary: Kylie Flyer has never believed in the gods, or the titans, or the demigods, or the monsters, or any Greek mythology really. It's hard for her to learn Latin, or and Greek stuff. She just isn't interested in it that much. I mean, it's obvious that Zeus was some super powerful guy who ruled on Olympus. But nothing important. Rated K for graphic sequences.
1. Just a little introduction into my life

Hi. I don't believe we have met. My name is Kylie Flyer. I am a straight A (kind of, not really, don't ask) student. I go to California Middle. Yeah. Not much of a life, huh? Nope. Not really. But I DO have a little sister, which can be the difference between a completely barren life, or a completely social life. For me, it's barren. Nothing in my pathetic little life is interesting. Not even homework, which is saying something. Because I hate homework. I mean, you already learned all the stuff in school! Why do we need to review it? I don't know. Anyway, back to my life. Yeah, not exiting really. You'll see why soon enough. Like, in the first couple paragraphs of this story.

"Kylie!" My teacher called out my name. I sat up, my eyes burning from the bright white light on the celieng, "Yes, Mrs. Peach? Did I miss anything?" The school bell rang out like...well, a bell. I grabbed my pack from my locker and shoved the science textbook into it. Mrs. Peach walked over to me. She really was a nice teacher, but if you got a question wrong during classtime, she talked to you or your parents about why you didn't know the answer. It's crazy, huh? I know. For me, sleeping in class, that's a big no-no. I can tell a conference is coming.

"Are you ok, Kylie? You slept through half of class, and I didn't even notice!" I looked up at her in feigned surprise, "Gee, Mrs. Peach! Wow! I'll try alot harder next time!" She frowned. That wasn't a very good answer, I'm guessing. "Listen, Kylie." she said with a large sigh, "You're a very smart student. But we can't have slackers in class. We don't like slackers. And, my dear, I'm sorry to say, your a slacker." I just rolled my eyes and pretended not to hear while heading out to the lot. Mrs. Peach ws the best teacher ever. My favorite, actually. But when it came to me, there were some problems. I didn't want to make Mrs. Peach mad, so it was time to step up next time. As I slammed the door shut behind me, my mother locked the car doors. Little did I know that there wouldn't be a _next time. _


	2. Welcome to camp Half Blood

The car ride seemed to take forever to pass by, and jamming out into my headphones didn't appear to be helping time go by faster. "Moooooom! When are we gonna be there?" I complained miserably. She shushed me. Hey! Nobody shushes me! If you're gonna shush somebody, shush my dad. He doesn't care, I do!

"Umm...hey mom? Why are you going, like, two miles per hour?" She frowned, "I'm not dear." I looked outside. The trees seemed to be super clear to see, and I could barley move my arms to take out the headphones. What the...? Was time actually going by slowly? Did I _upset _time?...Oh, boy. Dear time, if I did anything to offend you, I'm sorry. Really, it's just a matter of me wanting to get home so I can do my homework quicker, and get to bed quicker. I looked outside again, and the trees regained there normal cleariness, which wasn't very clear.

We arrived home in a matter of eons, and my mom headed inside to make spagettii for dinner. My friend Max was coming over. So, of course, mother just _had _to make everything perfectly perfect. Ugh. "Hey, mom? Can I go out strawberry picking?" My mom looked at me and pursed her lips, "Umm...well, I don't want you to get dirty before Max comes over, so..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't really want you to go, is what I'm saying."  
I glared at her and said, "Well, mom, I think picking strawberries would be nice for a change. We never go anymore. Ever since dad..." I sighed and looked down at my bare feet. "Ever since dad...left us."  
"Oh, dear, he didn't leave us on purpose. It's just that..." my mom looked at me and smiled sadly, "Your father was a wonderful man, hon. And he had a good reason to leave. It was his duty."

Ok, don't take it personally mom, but I have know idea what that means, so I'll leave it. Just a quick goodbye would suffice, "Alright, then. Bye!" I ran upstairs and slammed the door shut to my room. Sigh. I squeezed my stuffed monkey and-wait, let me rephrase. Ahem. I squeezed my _large, very large _stuffed monkey and fell onto my mattress. What a day. I can't wait for tomorrow. Let's hope it's actually exiting.

Morning. What a wonderful time. When the yesterday begins all over again. Yikes. I looked out my window and heard my mothers voice calling, "Hon? You need to get dressed!" I rolled my eyes and replied, "Ok, mom!"  
"School starts in ten minutes!"  
"Ok, mom! I got it!"  
"Hurry up, dear! That's not much time!"  
"Ok, MOTHER! I know!"  
"Love you!"

School was just the same as it always was. Boring. "Hey, Kyles. How's it going?" Max walked up to me with his lunch tray filled up. "Max, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times: Don't call me KYLES." "But that's your nickname, Kyles."  
"No, it isn't, Maxie."  
Maxes eyes widened, "Ok, NO Maxie! NO Kyles! Deal?" He sounded desperate. I laughed, "Deal." He laughed, or should I say, bleated like a goat. "Hey, Max? You okay? That laugh sounded hoarse. You sick?" He shook his head eratically, "No, I'm fine, just fine. And don't make fun of my laugh. Do _I _make fun of _yours?_" I looked at him weird and said, "I guess not." Max hesitated, "Sorry, Kylie. I'm sorry." He grabbed my arm and ran. Just ran. Right to the school exit. "Umm...hey Max? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked, "Just wondering!" He didn't respond. Of course. I yelled louder, "Hey, Max! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He still didn't answer me. Whatever. This guy is practically deaf.

He pulled me straight through the doors and kept on running. Then, he stopped. "Max?! We have to get back to class! You're not one for ditching! Are you?" He just looked and me and said, "No."  
Ok, so then, the strangest thing happened. Like, _really_ strange. The boy rips off his freaking pants, and I see two furry legs with _hooves. _"Max? Why do you have goat feet?" He said casually, "Oh! I'm a saytr. Like, a half-goat, half-boy type thing."

Ok, hahahahahahaha. Not funny, Max, "You mean that weird monster thing in our Latin books? Max," I chuckled, "There's no such thing." Max huffed and then said, "Uh, yes there is! You clearly have proof." I rolled my eyes, "Oh, Max. It's obvious you just haven't shaved in 15 years, that's all." He seemed offended, but tried to cover it by saying, "Come. We need to get you to camp."

We walked about three miles, and then came to a halt in front of this large hill. "Max? What is this camp? Why are your feet so clonky?" Max twiddled his fingers and replied, "Chiron will explain everything. I promise, Kylie." I believed him, actually. But who was Chiron? Who was he? Where were we? Who am I?


	3. I find out the truth

Max stared at me for a second. Then, he held my hand and we walked up the hill together. Gee, Max. I didn't know you were such a charmer! Teehee teehee! Ugh. _Please. _

Max led me over to a large house with a table in front of it. Sitting in one chair was a porky little man with curly black hair. He was drinking diet coke. Across from him stood a horse-wait no. A man. Wait, no! A horse. A man-horse. A man-horse. Yep, that's what I said. A man-horse. A man from the waist up, and a horses body below that.

"Hello." the man-horse said, "Thank you, Max. You have done well." Max smiled and nervously sat in a third chair next to him. "Umm...if you don't mind me asking," I said quietly, "What is this place? Why are you a man-horse? And why hasn't Max shaved? Honestly, if you keep him here, it would be best to give him a razor when he takes showers. _If _he takes showers." The man-horse chuckled. "My dear," he said with a laugh, "Max does not need to shave."  
I looked at him like he had two heads and then laughed and lightly punched him on the shoulder like we were old buddies, "Oh, you silly man-horse!"

"Chiron isn't a man-horse, Kylie." Max said quietly, "He is a centaur." I turned my gaze over to Max. "Like, the monster in our Latin books?"  
Max nodded, "Exactly. He'll explain what this is all about." I looked over to the centaur (supposedly named Chiron) and said, "So?" He smiled and lead me over to view the camp.  
"My dear Kylie. I can tell you are very confused. And you want answers. But that is going to take explaining and trust. Do you understand?" Chiron asked me. I nodded. Yes, I did understand.  
"You are a very special person." he told me with a grin, "Did you know that?" Actually, I _didn't _know that.  
"And people like you deserve a certain place to stay, _because _you are so special."  
"So," I said, "why am I so special?" Chiron lifted a finger, like he was about to explain.  
"That is the hard part, my dear." he said, "You are special because of your parents." I looked at him. Nobody ever mentioned my parents before. _Nobody. _  
"I see that got your attention." Chiron mused, "So, do you care to explain why?" I had a sudden interest in my shoes.  
"Yeah," I said, "My dad left when I was five months. I wanted to know if it was about him or something."  
Chiron nodded, "Yes. It _is _about your father. And I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you will be _so _impossible and hard to understand, that you'll have to believe me." I nodded.

"You see, what you were taught in Latin class is very important, Kylie. And I trust you paid extra attention. Because all that Greek mythology information is something that will be used in the future. Your father was a special man, too. He was important as well."  
"How?"  
"Well, he was a god, child. An immortal being." I stared at him, "A god? Like, those myths in my textbook?"  
"Yes. And I know what your going to say next, Kylie. But no, I'm not on drugs, I'm not crazy, and I'm not joking. Your father was a god. And you are concluded as a demigod, being his daughter."  
Ok, hahahahaha. Very funny, horse guy. But no. Gods aren't real, "No, that's fake, Chiron. Not real. Myths. Yep."  
He looked at me weird and said, "then how do you explain Max? Me? How do you explain us? How we look?"  
The centaur's got a point. "Ok, so they are real. But _who is _my father. Which god?"  
Chiron replied, "We don't know that yet, dear. But we will. Soon, you will be claimed. And the claiming will tell us who your father is. Now come. It's time for you to meet our other campers."


	4. My first campfire

Meeting the other campers was fun, I guess. But not as thrilling as I expected. We had just finished visiting the Apollo cabin, and now were on our way to the Posieden cabin.  
"Now, Kylie." Chiron exclaimed, "There is only one camper in this cabin. And I would expect you to be extra nice to him, for he helped to defeat Kronos, our worst enemy." I nodded.

"Hey." the camper inside said while looking up from whatever he was doing, "Is something wrong, Chiron?" Chiron smiled and replied, "No, Percy. Everthing is fine. I just wanted to introduce you to our new camper. Kylie, meet Percy Jackson. Percy, meet Kylie Flyer."  
I smiled and shook his hand. Whoa. This guy was _really _cute.  
"Hi, Kylie." Percy said with a grin, "Sorry about my messy cabin." I looked at him and blushed, "It's ok. I mean, you didn't make it. Wait, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, you made it, but not in a bad way, right? I mean, guys are always messy. But, no! I'm sorry! That's not what I meant. I.."  
Percy laughed and said, "Hey, it's cool. Your nervous. I understand. Some of the campers here can be a little rude. And it's hard to take in the fact that your parent is a god." Chiron smiled and lead me out of the cabin. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Percy.

After we visited all the cabins, it was time for the campfire. I sat down on the ground in front of the large pile of wood and flames with my new best friend, Juniper the tree nymph. I had met her while walking in the forest they used for capture the flag. She ran into us, and we got to be besties.

"So," she exclaimed with a marshmellow in hand, "How are you liking the camp?" I nodded, "Yep. It's good. I mean, the Ares cabin is a little rude, but other than that, yeah. It's fun."  
Juniper laughed a little, and then poked a stick through her marshmellow and held it over the fire, "I understand."

"Campers! May I have your attention, please?" Chiron shouted over the noise. I had a feeling it was an announcement for me. Oh boy. I'm not good in front of a crowd.  
"I would like to welcome our newest camper, Kylie."  
I knew it. I stood up so everybody could see me, and hoped Chiron woudn't ask for me to come up with him.  
"Kylie? Can you come up here for me please?" I gulped and walked up. The lady name Margo stood up with Chiron and motioned for me to come, "Come on, dear. Yes, come on, now."  
Margo took me by the shoulders and practically pushed me towards Chiron, "Thank you, Margo." he said with a smile. Margo nodded and waited next to him.

It was getting a little awkward with me just standing there. Until, finally, Chiron said something. "Kylie, you may sit now."  
Gee, thanks.

Afterwards, we all headed back to our cabins and went to bed. I walked inside the Hermes cabin with all the other undetermined campers and took my place in a small bunk up on the top. Hopefully, I would get claimed tomorrow. I couldn't wait to find out who my father _really _was.


	5. My immortal parent

Morning again. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and yawned really big. The rest of the campers were still sleeping, which was odd because I swear when I woke up in the middle of the night, they were all gone. Oh well. The porky man came in yelling, "Wake up! You're not making my job any easier!" I watched as each of the campers slowly got up and walked into the closet area. We had to take turns because it was so cluttered.

My turn was next. I headed inside and shut the door so no one could see. There were a ton of clothes to choose from...not. No, there was a good amount of shirts, pants, skirts, and dresses to choose from in the girls section. I picked out a comfy brown tank top and put on a pair of super dark jeaned shorts. They were the ripped kind with loose strings hanging down. I also put on some super cute sneakers and opened up the door to find an angry mob of campers waiting to get in.  
"It's about time." the next person in line mumbled. I walked into the bathroom and brushed out my hair. It was odd sharing brushes, but I was sure no one had lice.

Should I put on make-up? Nah, I'm good. It'll just come off during training.

My first session was meeting camp director. Ok, so it wasn't really a _session _but it was what I had to do since there was no time yesterday.

"Ah, Kylie. It's nice to see you again." Chiron said while smiling. I noticed Max was there, knawing on a soda can. Ok, weird. "So," I exclaimed with a ton of pep, "who is camp director?"  
The porky man was sitting down, dealing cards to Chiron and Max, "I am." he announced. I stared at him, "You?"  
He looked at me and answered, "Yes, _me. _Who did you think I was?" Oh, well the man has a point, "So, what's your name?" I asked, eager to leave. Chiron replied, "The campers call him Mr. D."

Mr. D, huh? Nice name, "Well, what does the "D" stand for?"  
"Oh, nothing really, Kylie." Chiron didn't seem to want to tell me what this little mans _real _name was. But I got interested.  
"Tell me."  
Chiron sighed and said, "Dionysus. The "D" stands for Dionysus." I looked at him. Ok, so our camp director is a god.  
"Oh. A god." I mused. Chiron nodded, "being camp director was a punishment for Mr. D by his father."  
"What happened?" I asked. Chiron looked up at Mr. D, who sighed and responded, "I chased a wood nymph that was out of boundries. But it was only one time at first. And that was the warning. The second time, well, the second time he sent me here. Blasted! I couldn't stay away! It wasn't my fault! Oh, I can't wait until this dreadful century is over!"

I nodded and looked over at Chiron, "So, can I leave now?" He nodded and then chuckled.

Juniper was waiting for me at archery training. "Hey!" she exclaimed, "How was Mr. D?"  
"Fine."  
"Are you sure? Everything went well?"  
"Yeah."  
"He told you about the wood nymph, didn't he?"  
"Yeah."  
Juniper laughed and replied, "That wood nymph was my best friend, you know. Her name was Syilva."  
"Cool, but aren't you worried?"  
"Why?"  
"He could chase you."  
Juniper laughed again, "Oh, no, silly! I don't think you get it! He has a wife! And the wood nymph that he chased was super pretty too. Syilva was just walking along when she saw Mr. D. He noticed her, too. And she was out of boundries."

We were interrupted by Chiron, "Attention campers! Please proceed to the field!"

"Must be capture the flag." Juniper said, "you know how to play, right?" I nodded. Chiron had taught me on on mini tour.

The teams were divided equally, although I didn't see how they were fair. On my team: the Athena, Demeter, Poseidon, and Aphrodite cabins. On the opposite team: the Ares, Dionysus, Apollo, and Zeus cabins. I mean, it's obvious we were gonna lose, even though we had more cabins.

"On your mark!" Chiron announced. The flags were in position. We had ours in the depths of the forest, close to the boundry line. Surrounding it were some of our best defenders. Zayne from the Demeter cabin, Annabeth from the Athena cabin (whom I didn't very well get along with), Daniela from the Demeter cabin, Maurice from the Athena cabin, and Concord from the Athena cabin. I was offending with Percy and the rest of our team.

"You ready?" he asked me. I nodded. Really, I wasn't ready. Going against the Ares cabin was going to be tough, and it didn't help that they had the Apollo cabin as well.

Chiron sounded the alarm, and we were off. Clarisse from the Ares cabin was headed towards Percy, and that helped, but I still had the rest of her brothers to deal with. One of them ran towards me, a spear in hand. "You ready to get pulverized?" he asked. I scowled. There was no way I would diss the Ares campers, but I could at least ignore their nasty comments.

I dodged their attacks, ducking and jumped and they tried to slice me to death (which, by the way, _isn't _allowed).

I ran straight into the forest, looking behind me to make sure they weren't following. Seconds later, an Apollo camper came shooting out from behind the trees and raced towards me. He slashed his sword, but I sidestepped and ran behind him. He was just as fast, though, because the camper turned around just in time and used the sheath of his sword to hit me in the gut. I clutched my stomach. He laughed, "Well, well, well. It looks like you won't be the hero this time, huh? Trying to act all fierce by getting out of the Ares campers way, right?" He hit me again, knocking me over. It really was painful. "You think it's that easy?" he continued to taunt me, "You think you can just run into the forest, grab the flag, and run back out to your team? Well, think again, sunspot. You _won't _get the flag." I looked up at him and he smirked. I just hated bullies. I hated the way they thought they could just push you around and act like you can't fight back. And normally, I wouldn't. But this time, I did. I got up, ignoring the pain in my gut, and slashed at him, creating a gash in his right cheek. He tried to strike, but I sidestepped and turned him around, pushing the camper to the ground and running off towards the flag.

I got there in seconds, and snatched the flag from the dirt. It was my instinct to just run instead of waiting, but I saw that a ton of campers were headed towards me with their knifes and weapons ready to strike me down. Of course, I ran the other way and headed deeper into the forest, luring them all towards the middle. Then, I turned around and out maneuvered them, racing my way towards the open field. When I reached the opening, I ran to the boundry line that divided up our team sides. Percy shouted, "Yeah, Kylie! You go!" That made me stronger. I ran faster and faster until I noticed Clarisse, charging towards me with her electric spear. She pushed me to the ground and picked up her teams flag, "Not so fast, punk."

Percy tapped her shoulder and snatched the flag from her hand, running across the line. We had won, but it wasn't because of me, it was because of him. And I was angry. I got up, ignoring the insults Clarisse was shouting.

"You did good." Juniper greeted me back near the cabins. "Thanks." I grumbled.  
"Whats wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me."  
I looked at her and then raged, "Percy stole my chance of finally being noticed at this camp, ok? I was just about to win when he stepped in and grabbed the flag!"  
Juniper smiled, "Kylie, Percy didn't steal your chance. Clarisse did. Blame her."  
I lowered my head, "Yeah, I know. It's just frustrating that nobody even knows I exist here. I'm just another outcast."  
Juniper seemed to be focused on something else, though. And I had a feeling that she didn't hear anything I just said. "Juniper! Were you listening to me?" Juniper gulped and pointed to my head. I looked up. Floating there was a golden bolt. A lightning bolt.

Chiron noticed this and his mouth shot open. He, too, gulped and said to the other campers, "All hail Kylie! Daughter of Zeus!"


End file.
